User talk:Zooloo/Archive/20060123
Hello. I have changed the name of the wiki as you requested. The mail I sent you about this wiki being created bounced. If you never got that mail, please let me know which address I should contact you on. Angela 23:22, 27 Dec 2005 (UTC) ---- Hi, I currently have your wiki on my RC Patrol list and couldn't help but notice your protection of Mediawiki pages. Just so you know, that is kind of redundent as only admins are able to modify most of those pages anyway. Particularly those having to do with system messages. --Kirk 21:32, 9 Jan 2006 (UTC) :zooloo: Hi Kirk, thanks for looking after the Clean City RC. The creation of those pages might be treated as redundant since I merely copied the content from the corresponding wikicities: page. I prefer to have a local version of the most relevant configs though, because I possibly will slightly alter some of those texts. :When protecting them, I had in mind what is explained about protection of newly created MediaWiki pages at Wikicities:Wiki_configuration#Before_you_begin. Are you sure that's wrong, or am I misinterpreting something? :: I have no problems with the first two paragraphs of that section. But the third paragraph is somewhat of a mistake. I did double check with one of my own wiki's. Without signing in, I could not make any changes to those pages. That's because you need to be an admin or sysop to be able to make any changes to those particular pages.--Kirk 22:18, 10 Jan 2006 (UTC) ---- Zooloo, please delete these pages: http://clean.wikicities.com/wiki/Using_the_Clean_Compiler http://clean.wikicities.com/wiki/Chapter_1 http://clean.wikicities.com/wiki/Chapter_2 http://clean.wikicities.com/wiki/Get_Started :zooloo: Done, except for Get_Started, because I find the title rather catchy and certainly worth some content. I have not, however, put anything into that page, either. (As I see now someone has restored the former content - was this you?) Somehow I forgot to sign in, so I could not undo page creation :). Please forgive me. I will be more prudent next time. :zooloo: No problem, that has happened to me, too. :) As well, what would be an appropriate page name for the remnants of the Clean Wikibook (I've fixed the formatting)? Hsms111 23:32, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) :zooloo: I am not sure if I understand what those remainders actually are. If you merely need a temporary repository, you might create a sub- or sub..subpage of your userpage (e. g. User:Hsms111/temp). Otherwise huh, appropriate page titles use to depend on the content. ;) Please clarify. You may as well just go ahead and create the page if you find a suitable title, or discuss it here in advance - as you like. ::I put the "remainders" in Get Started. If you'd prefer different content under that name, go ahead and delete the stuff in Get Started (I have it saved), if you think of a better name for that content, go ahead and name one. If you like what's there, go ahead and edit it as you like, put it in a sub-section, etc... :::zooloo: Ah, I see - I like the idea to put those remainders there. To my impression, Get_Started, as it is, may already be quite helpful to a Clean newbie. At the very least, it's much better than an empty (or deleted) page. :::(later:) I believe to taste slight irony in your repeated "go ahead". If there is something wrong with the wording of my preceding message, please be lenient. I do make an effort to use proper English, but as a non-native speaker, I am often lacking finesse. :::: It is a bad habit of mine, repeating myself, no irony intended (I see what you mean now) :). I find non-native speakers use unusual but very interesting phrases (especially Chinese people), but overall have better grammar, yours is excellent. Americans, on average, don't care about anything, much less grammar. Too bad I am one.Hsms111 01:35, 21 January 2006 (UTC) :::::zooloo: Ah, hehe ... I couldn't agree on mine being "excellent", either; anyway, thx for the compliment. Btw, do you know about numbered lists? You can easily set them up by putting a hash (#) in front of each paragraph. The paragraphs must not contain, nor be separated by, empty lines. ::::::Yeah, I didn't use that formatting on the "Examples" article because it didn't work too well, probably a bunch of statements would help. Delete the previous conversation if it's within the rules, I've been cluttering your talk page, hehehe. Hsms111